igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI2 11 The Airfield
IGI Databank: IGI 2 > Campaign 2 Libya > Mission 11 11. The Airfield]] Briefing ''Jones: So, got what we need?'' ''Priboi: That thieving son of a camel! Zaleb has taken all my files! I will show him what happens when somebody steals from Jach Priboi! I’ll take it all back from his dead hand.'' ''Jones: I bet he’s quaking his boots.'' ''Priboi: Funny. You will help me, and get your data back too.'' ''Priboi: Major Said has an airbase; he’s probably taken my stores there – along with my helicopter. Get me my chopper and we’ll both get what we want.'' ''Jones: Let’s do it.'' ''Priboi: Be careful Jones. Major Said will have some of his best men guarding my goods.'' Priboi: '''There’s a garrison a few kilometers away; we can expect reinforcements if you are not careful. Take out their main radio, it’s in the tower. ''Jones:' Ok. I go in, take out the radio, and wait for you to pilot the chopper. Anything else? ''Priboi: The chopper must be refueled, and the machine gun needs ammo. We could use some extra firepower too. Grab anything else you like from my store. I’m generous today, no?'' Objectives 1. Infiltrate compound 2. Sabotage Radio 3. Acquire ammunition for helicopter's gun 4. Power up fuel pumps 5. Activate the fuel pump Walkthrough Objective 1 *Use your sniper rifle to take out the sniper in the control tower *Next shoot the patrolling guard by the hut near the entrance in front of you with a single shot. Make sure he’s out of sight of the guards in the hut. *Head down to the base perimeter and climb over the fence with the missing section of barbed wire at the top. Objective 2 *Drop to a crouch, and walk down the length of the fence towards the helicopter and objectives 4 & 5. *Get as close as you can before killing the guard inside the gate with a headshot. *Next move closer to this small compound, and kill the guard through the concrete barriers inside the hut. *Now shoot the camera. *Go to the building containing objective 2. *Use your Thermal Imaging to spot the guard inside, and shoot him through the wall. *Next shoot the two guards through the side window. *Now shoot the camera and go inside. *Head over to the door opposite the entrance, and go up the stairs and destroy the radio Objective 3 *On the way out of the air control tower use the computer terminal to deactivate the cameras. *Cross the airstrip to the warehouse – you need to be quick, but also avoid being spotted. *Go around to the back of the warehouse containing objective 3 *Pick the lock before the camera reactivates. *Move inside and look up. *Shoot the guard in the head through the cargo hole *Now jump on the crates stacked up under the hole in the walkway, and crouch around to collect the ammunition *Choose your weapon - the Minime is probably the best weapon for the next two levels. *Now silently kill any remaining guards Objective 4 *Cross the airstrip again and head back towards the big fuel tanks and the pump *As you exit the weapons warehouse, shoot the camera above the back door. *Hack the gate lock and hit the switch to power up the pumps. Objective 5 *Use the switch at the side of the pump to start refuelling. *Plant proximity mines around the fuel pump. *Stay by the switch, and lie flat on the ground using the concrete barriers and fuel tanks for cover. *If you stay here and keep still, the chopper refuelling will finish and the mission is complete. Ending Category:IGI 2 missions